Undesided Fear
by Killing37mm
Summary: Kenshin is a werewolf, and his and Kaoru's relation ship turns around. Why is she afraid of him? What's with all the vampires coming after her? rated teen, rating may go up in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

This is my third story in progress. I got this sudden idea, and had to type. Just to let you kno ahead of time, I might update every few weeks, due to the fact that I'm stll writing my other story, "random Crap". Oh...I don't own Kenshin or other character.(wish I did tho..)

Chapter 1: Undesided Fear

"Kenshin, NO! Please don't!" Kaoru screamed over and over again. "What do you mean, my love?" his voice came out very demonic. _Oh no..the Battotsi(spelling) has taken over! WHat can I do? there's no way in hell I could stop him now!_ Kaoru was currently pinned to the ground unger Kenshin. The more she struggled, the more weight he would put down to keep her restrained. On the outside, he was the Battotsi who didn't care what he was doing, but on the inside, He was still kenshin. He tried to keep control over himself, but with his werewolf blood, that was practically impossible.

"Kenshin! Don't you remember me? It's me, Kaoru! You don't really want to do this, so please stop!" Kaoru cried while still struggling to free herself. "What do you mean? Of course I do. I need you Kaoru, and you need me the same way. So please stop trying to resist!" he tried to persway the girl under him. While doing so, he made butterfly kisses down her cheek to her neck. She had to admit, she enjoyed it, but it wasn't the real Kenshin who was doing all of this to her. Her heart was about to burst when she felt her shirt come undone_. No I'm not ready! Is there any thing I can do to stop him? Will I actually get raped, or will he come to his senses right at the last moment_? "It will only hurt for a second..I'll go easy on you, don't worry," he tried to reasure her. "KENSHIN NOO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Kaoru bolted out of her bed._Thank God, it was only a nightmare! It felt so real!_ Kenshin came running into her room immediatly after he heard her scream. Super hearing turned out to be good for something after all. He came rushing to her side to comfprt her. _What could she have dreamed about to make her so on edge? I hope she'll be alright after I leave. _When Kenshin wrapped his arms around her, she tensed up. _Alright Kaoru, calm down! It was just a dream...Kenshin would never do that to you! _" Kaoru, are you ok?" Kenshin whispered in her ear. He really wanted to know what she was worried about. " It was just a nightmare, I'll be ok now. It ended...right?" she tried to reasure him, but was failing miserably at it. Not once has she been able to lie to him since they met. What could make her think she could now?

The two sat in each others arms, until Kenshin spoke up. " Kaoru, is there something you want to tell me. You've been having these nightmares for the past few days! If there's anything you need to say, you cantell me!" he tried to get her to talk, but she refused. After a moment of silence, she spole, "There's nothing to say. I had a nighmare, that's all,"After knowinf her for two years, she stll kept things secret. Up until a month ago, they were only friends, but now they are more than that. _I thought after we expressed our love for one another, she'd open up more. I want to know what she feels, I want to be there for her in her time of need. God, tell me what to do! _

_"_Kaoru, I want to be here for you! I want to know how you feel! But I can't, until you open up to me!" Kenshin was pouring his heart and soul out to just find the words. They sat there in silence until Kaoru broke down crying. _Kenshin, I want to tell you, but how can I? If I say anything, how will you feel? I just don't want to hurt you! I can't just say that you are the one haunting my dreams!_ A million thoughts ran through her head in a matter of mear seconds. " Kenshin, it's not that I don't want to open up," she tried to explain best she could without breaking down, " I just don't want to hurt you!" She cried after she got it all out. Kenshin just sat there trying to understand the meaning behind her words. " What do you mean?" he asked. Just as suddenly as he had spoke, he let go of her. "It's me, isn't it?" he said it to calm. That's the part that scared her the most. On the outside he seemed calm, but on the inside he was filled with hurt and remorse. What had he done for this to happen?

"Why are you afraid of me?" he asked as if it was nothing. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to lose him, it was just that the beast has appreared at times of a major battle. She feared he would lose himself to it one day. She wasn't afraid of him so much, it was more of losing him! " Kenshin, it's not you I'm afraid of! It's the beast!" she cried out, "I don't want you to lose yourself!" she cried into his chest. All she wanted was to be comforted by the one she loved. Kenshin now understood. After the last battle, when the full moon came out.

Flashback

"Kenshin, look out, they're behind you!" Kaoru yelled from the roof. HE had turned around just in time to catch a sword aimedfor his head. He wasn't going to die that easily. "Sano! Go over and protect Kaoru and Yahiko!" "Right Kenshin, are you sure you can handle it? " he asked, making sure his friend wasn't in any real danger. "I'm positive, now go!" he yelled. The vampires kept coming after him. He was slowly losing his energy. Fighting all night was taking a toll on his body. Just a few more minutes, and the sun would be up, that's all he needed his body to last, a few more minutes. While fighting one vampire, Kenshin got himself severely cut on his chest. _Just great! his mind screamed. "All I needed was this. "_ He could feel his mind slipping. His more primal side wasn't going down just yet. He had finally found the one, and he didn't want to lose her just yet. He was going to fight and kill everything that threatened him and his girl. At that moment his beast took over, it was the last thought he had.

KEnshin began to have a glowing aura around him. He ran around slaughtering evey vampire that had attempted to attack him. With the new found energy he had, he could go on for hours. Nothing was going to stop him from this! From the roof top, Kaoru could see the horrors of what was happening down there. All she saw was Kenshin running around like a mad demon, slaying everything in his path. _Kenshin, what happened? Please be alright! I won't be able to live without you! _When she got a closer look, she saw that his eyes were now golden. That could only mean, the Battosi was in control now. This wouldn't be good if he forgot who was on his side. "Sano, Yahiko!" she called. "Stay by me, what if Kenshin forgets you, you don't want to die !" she cried. She couldn't hold back the sob that came. When they had come back to her, Kenshin had already killed off every single vampire. Kenshin was begining to gain more control of his body and conscience. He walked up to the group. He could smell fear radiating off of them. He walked closer to Kaoru who was still crying. His eyes were still golden, so they couldn't tell which Kenshin it was. When he was next to her, he knelt down and wrapped his arms around her. _Thank God she is still safe!_

End Flashback

Yeah...this is my third story. so..umm review! I like reviews, and so does bert! " No I don't!"

Yes u do, so just admit it!

Why would I like review, you're a bitch for talking for me!

What did you JUST SAY???? screames so loud broke our house windows

"Ecuse us everyone, I need to show em' how to treat a lady!" Bert runs from me."No, I'll be good, no more sciccors! Please someone get this mad woman away from me!" Laughs hystarically, " yu can'tescape me, IOWN YU!

XxDarkestAngelHeart555xX


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's taken a few months to update. I 've had my internet taken a way like 2 days after i posted to first chapter. But, I'll try to update everyother week. I like reviews, even if they're flames, you just need to review, i want to kno what's good, or bad. Oh, The Used new cd came out like a few weeks ago. GO out and GET IT. It's great!!!! and REMEMBER...BERT IS MINE!!!!!

oh..if anyone wants to be my beta-reader...just say yes..I'm too lazy to check it my self...even though I got an A on this crap...

enjoy...

Chapter Two

Kenshin awoke to the form of a sleeping Kaoru in his arms. The nights past events unfolded before his very eyes again. Last night, Kaoru had admitted her fear of the beast that was in him. He could still see the dried tears that had flowed down her rosy cheeks. Never before had she ever admitted that she was scared. Sure it hurt him, that she was afraid of him. Wait, she was afraid of the beast taking over, not him exactly, just a part. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt her awakening.

"Good morning, Kenshin," Kaoru said in between a yawn. At first she was startled to feel another body next to her. She began to panic, that is, until she remembered last night. Relief and embarrassment at the same time over flowed through her body. She had actually spent a night with Kenshin, in the same bed! "Good morning to you to, koi." He gave her an innocent little kiss on her forehead. His lips lingered for a few moments, before he pulled away. Kaoru, now red as a tomato from embarrassment, slowly got out of bed. "I need to go and make breakfast, see you in 10 minutes," she whispered while walking away.

Kenshin got out of bed a few minutes after Kaoru. He could smell the eggs cooking in the next room. He greeted Sano and Yahiko at the table. "Good morning, Kenshin," greeted Sano, "did you sleep well?" Kenshin nodded a simple yes. Sano had woken up last night to hear Kaoru screaming, but knew Kenshin was on his way to her. Yahiko, on the other hand, slept through everything last night. That kid could sleep through an explosion! Kaoru walked up to the table, setting the food down and humming. "Everyone," she started, "after breakfast, it's time to do the work around here." Everyone gave a simple nod I reply. Today, Kenshin was to clean the rooms, Yahiko would do the floors, and Sano would clean the yard.

Kenshin always enjoyed cleaning out the rooms, especially Sano's and Yahiko's rooms. They had a habit of sharing their porn magazines. The only person that never knew this, was Kaoru. She throw a huge fit if she found out. No one wanted to deal with that, they'd rather deal with hell itself than Kaoru in a fit of rage. Kenshin would always find them laying around, so he would leave little notes, giving tips on where to keep them when Kaoru would clean the rooms. Kenshin had just got done cleaning Yahiko's room. It was a fucking pigpen! There was shit all over that place. Kenshin never understood how one boy could fuck up his room in a matter of hours. Sano's wasn't that much better, and he was supposed to be a full grown man... He was the only one out of the two that had gotten better at hiding the porn. It was really sad Yahiko couldn't follow his advice. He could just see Kaoru throwing that fit right now.

Yahiko was running around the dojo, cleaning the floors. He always hated this chore. "_Damn, I hope Kenshin doesn't find the porn again. I already know he won't be happy with how messy the room is."_ He was about to finish the floors, when Kaoru came around the corner. He just barely missed smacking into her. " Oh, Yahiko, it's you?" she questioned. "After you clean the floors, it's 500 strokes with the sword." after that was said, she walked away to find Kenshin. Yahiko had started washing the floors again. He was very pissed that he had to do his sword exercise. He wanted to use a real sword, not a piece of wooden crap! Kenshin had promised him that he would teach him, he had yet to come to him about it.

Sano was rather enjoying his job. that's an understatement, he loves it. ever since he was a young boy, he loved doing yard work. He was raking leaves at the moment. He would remember, as a young child jumping in the leaves, then puting them in a pile and repeating the process. He waved at Kenshin who was just walking by. "Sano, I've finished the rooms, do you think we can talk later this evening?" Kenshin stated in the distance. "Sure, just tell me everthuing that's running through your head later" he responded with a wave of his hand. He turned his back and continued to do his work. He was eagar to hear what Kenshin had to say, what ever it was, it was important, that much he could tell.

Kenshin really needed to talk to some one, normally it would be Kaoru, but this topic pertained to her. He knew that Sano would advice him to the best choice. The only problem, is the out come of the choice going to be in his favor, or not.? It was already the middle of the after noon, he'd have to fix dinner in a few minutes. He continued on his way when he ran into Kaoru They both weren't paying attention at the moment. "Oh..Kenshin", Kaoru squeaked, "what a surprise to see you, are you going to prepare dinner?" "Well, actually, yes." he admitted, alittle embarrassed that he had bumped into her. They began to leave each other side. At the moment, he had a pit in his stomach, urging him to say something before she walked away. He waited to long and missed his chance. He had to sadly admit that he was way to shy around this woman.

Kenshin made his way to the kitchen and got out everything that he needed to make dinner with. He spent an hour just preparing the meal. That's not the cooking process included. Everyone was finished with their chore by then, most were just laying around being bums. Yahiko had finished his sword strokes only moments before and all were waiting for a good meal-cooked by Kenshin, of course. No one had seen Kaoru make a quiet departure from the group. The entire day she had been thinking of Kenshin. That was all she thought about now. She had become a love sick puppy since being with him. Although she couldn't help it, but it was so bothersome at times...especially at night. Her dreams went from innocent kisses, to full blown kinky sex!! Some nights she'd wake up in a cold sweat, recolling her erotic dreams. She would pray that Kenshin would never smell the arousal in the room the next day. She would be way to embarrassed. She continued on her way, until she found the big oak tree. As a child she would come here to think and sort out her problems, in a mature logical way.

She sat under the tree for minutes undesturbed, with her own thoughts. She thought about her past, the present, and made up fantasies about her own future. She sat in silence, and even when Kenshin was calling her to dinner, she never heard. She was to caught up in her thoughts to notice him walk right up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Kaoru, are you alright?" Kenshins voice boomed in her ears, but in reality, it was just above a whisper. When she heard him speak, she jumped from being startled. "Umm...yeah, everything's fine," she mumbled sheepishly. He didn't buy it. "Are you sure?" he once again asked. "Yeah," she lied. "Well dinner has started, so you need to get it before it gets cold, oh and one more thing, Kaoru, can we talk later tonight when everyone's asleep?" Kenshin meekly asked. Kaoru gave a nod of her head and the two of them walked together to dinner.

Dinner was unusualy quiet. Everyone sat there in silence, only a few occasional grunts of thanks for the meal could be heard. The whole time, Kaoru sat there only nibbling at her food. No one really noticed, considering they were staring at their own plates. After dinner had been cleaned up by Kenshin and Sano, the two walked out side. "So, Kenshin what's on your mind?" Sano insisted he tell him. He just couldn't wait to hear what he had to say. All he knew, was it was important enough, that not everyone could hear it. "Well, I was thinking of asking Kaoru to be my mate and wife," he confessed nervously. "..."Sano was tring to find the words,"When do you want to ask her, and congrats for stepping up." he replied at long last. "Well, to be honust, tonight after I finished talking with you." he responded bluntly. "I'm just afraid she'll reject me because of the werewolf thing," he was unsure of what Sano would say, but he was hoping it would be something good.

"Umm, You know her, what do you think she'd say. I think it would be a yes, considering she's with you now," he put it blant. They sat in ackward silence for some time before Kenshin spoke up. "I think you're right." he stated at last. "The only thing that worries me though, is how she was acting today; so depressed and distant," he added flatly. "Kenshin, she might have some things on her mind is all, " Sano tried to asure, but was failing, " ask her when you talk to her, she might tell you" he added quickly, to cheer up his friend. "You're right ," he said at last. He got up to talk with Kaoru. He made his way to Kaoru's room. When he was right outside, he stood hesitently, waiting to speak. "Kaoru," he called. He waited for her answer, when the door slid open.

"You wanted to talk ?'' Kaoru stated. "Yeah," Kenshin nodded. Kenshin walked in her room and sat down. "Kaoru..w..will.y..you .m..ma..marry me?" he finally stuttered out at last. He silently awaited the answer from her. "_Kaoru will you marry me?_" she repeated in her head. Moments felt like hours for the both of them. Tears began to form and slowly trickle thier way down her cheek. She nodded her head up and down, then put her arms around his neck , "Yes, I will,"she whispered in his sensitive ear. Her warm breath sent shivers up and down his spine when she said that. He hugged her long and hard, and she the same.

"I've waited so long to hear those words," she sobbed cheerfully. When they parted, Kenshin tilted his head to give her a deep passion filled kiss. When the kiss ended, he put a single, nice sized gold diamond ring on her ring finger. Oh he couldn't wait until the day they were married! That would be a day to remember. The two were both very happy and tired. They spoke only words of happiness together, which put Kenshins other fears to rest, eventualy falling asleep in each others arms.

**Oh, they're getting married, but it won't be happy in a long shot. They still have a vampire lord that wants Kaoru for himself, and Kenshins head on a platter. **

Well..Bert did yu learn a lesson?

nods head Yes ...I will behave from now on..just please don't hurt them!!! T.T I still need them.

Who do you mean by "them" dear...

YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHO THEM ARE!!!

Please enlighten me..do they entertain me...

...YOU ARE A PERV...i refuse to speak to yu...

oh..YOU REFUSE to SPEAK TO ME??? Ha, like to see you try..you're on the couch bitch...smirks evily BESIDES...NARU-KYOU IS MORE OF A PERV THAN ME...JUST LOOK AT MY PROFILE...i LEARNED ALOT FROM HER...CAN'T BLAME ME..CAN YOU?

thinking oh shit...she wouldn't...would she...?

don't test me bert...i'm evil...and crazy, even the people think so too! **-.-** so..don't underestimate me..

Dammit all... .

PLEASE REVIEW...AND GIVE ME IDEAS IF YU WANT TO..

XxDarkestAngelHeartxX


End file.
